


Да что за хрень они вообще принесли, или Визитка-угадайка

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Multi-Fandom, Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Визитка, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Помните такой флешмоб: опиши свои любимые фильм/игру/книгу максимально скучным образом?Мы тоже решили поучаствовать со своими любимыми канонами!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Да что за хрень они вообще принесли, или Визитка-угадайка

**Author's Note:**

> Ответы - по клику на каждую картинку

    Obey Me! Shall We Date? | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.nttsolmare.game.android.obeyme) | [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/app/id1477167654)

    Ikemen Revolution | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=jp.co.cybird.appli.android.als.en&hl=ru&gl=US) | [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/ru/app/ikemen-revolution-otome-game/id1348618059)

    Ikemen Vampire | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=jp.co.cybird.appli.android.vas.en&hl=ru&gl=US) | [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/ru/app/ikemen-vampire-otome-game/id1464639407)

    Ikemen Sengoku | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=jp.co.cybird.appli.android.sgk.en&hl=ru&gl=US) | [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/us/app/ikemen-sengoku-otome-game/id1227661051)

    Angry Birds (и бесчисленные сиквелы) | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.rovio.angrybirds&hl=ru&gl=US) | [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/ru/app/angry-birds-2/id880047117)

    The Arcana | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.nixhydragames.thearcana&hl=ru&gl=US) | [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/ru/app/the-arcana-a-romance-mystery/id1165696961)

    Rail Lords | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.SneakyPlatipus.RailLords&hl=ru&gl=US)

    Terra Genesis | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.alexanderwinn.TerraGenesis&hl=ru&gl=US) | [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/ru/app/terragenesis-%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5-%D0%B7%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B4%D1%8B/id1039841501)

    Mystic Messenger | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.Cheritz.MysticMessenger&hl=ru&gl=US) | [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/ru/app/mystic-messenger/id1116027365)

    Castle Cats | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.pocapp.castlecats&hl=ru&gl=US) | [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/ru/app/castle-cats-%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F-%D1%80%D0%BF%D0%B3/id1100213419)

    Neko Atsume | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=jp.co.hit_point.nekoatsume&hl=en_US&gl=US) | [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/ru/app/neko-atsume-kitty-collector/id923917775)

    Fish | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.icarusfalling.fishforcats&hl=ru&gl=US) | [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/us/app/games-for-cats/id1394742877)

    Gardenscapes | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.playrix.gardenscapes&hl=ru&gl=US) | [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/ru/app/gardenscapes/id1105855019) | Homescapes | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.playrix.homescapes&hl=ru&gl=US) | [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/ru/app/homescapes/id1195621598)

    A3! | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=jp.co.cybird.appli.android.mankai.en&hl=ru&gl=US) | [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/us/app/a3-otome-anime-game/id1479369663)

    Ayakashi: Romance Reborn | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.voltage.g.ayakoi.en&hl=ru&gl=US) | [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/us/app/ayakashi-romance-reborn/id1454761995)

    Великий Султан | [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.dc.hwsj&hl=ru&gl=US) | [App Store](%D0%99%D0%91%D0%9B%D0%9E%D0%9A%D0%9E)


End file.
